


secret admirer

by PeculiarHeadphones



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Gifts, In a sense, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, everything is cute and pure, jacques is just really gay for julian, leticia meddles, rpobs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarHeadphones/pseuds/PeculiarHeadphones
Summary: jacques doesnt know how else to deal with his feelings, leticia meddles, and julians just wondering whos leaving these gifts at his door.





	secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably warn u now that theres a couple time skips in here that might confuse you so I apologize lmao

"Oh, come on, I’ve seen the way you look at him, Jacques, from across a crowded room. You look at him like your heart beat out of your chest, you know."

Jacques knew he really couldn’t deny Leticia’s words, but that didn’t mean he had to like them. 

On some level, Jacques was sure everyone had affections for Julian. Of course his clumsiness was a flaw, but he had a sort of soft and awkward charm about him that was painfully endearing.

Jacques didn’t really know when he started falling for him, or why. Maybe it was his soft voice, or his gentleness with everyone, or how genuine he was, or the little smile that was always gracing his face.

Maybe it happened the day that everyone was just sitting around with nothing to do during the show. Julian must’ve been tired, because he had fallen asleep with his head leaning on his shoulder. At first, Jacques payed it no mind, until Julian began cuddling his arm. Jacques face had flushed, but nobody had really been paying attention to the corner they were in. 

When Julian had awoken, he had apologized for falling asleep on him, smiling that dumb cute smile of his. Jacques can still remember how warm his face felt after that.

It was only until recently that he felt a need to act on these feelings. Most likely because of the other day when a package carrier had flirted with Julian for about five minutes before Jacques chased him away(finding an explanation that didn’t sound totally insane for Julian was rather difficult).

Of course, Jacques highly doubted that Julian would reciprocate his feelings, but allowing them to fester wouldn’t do him any good. So then he had the idea of just leaving him little gifts and notes outside the closet.

So now here he was, hiding around the corner, waiting for Julian to appear. He left just a simple box of candies and a little note, cheesy, but hopefully effective. He heard footsteps approaching, and stepped behind the corner, peeking out just to see Julian approaching. 

Julian had almost missed the box, but just as he was about to open the closet door, he looked down. With a questioning look on his face, he bent down and picked it up. Upon viewing the contents, he smiled sheepishly and blushed. Jacques felt his own face flush as Julian’s giggles echoed through the halls. Happy with the reaction, Jacques walked away as quickly and silently as possible.

This became a routine. Every other day he would place some small little gift, usually candies, attach a small little note, and leave it just outside the door of the closet. Next he’d wait and watch Julian’s face light up with a smile. Then he’d walk away as quietly and quickly and could without getting noticed..

For the most part, he was never caught, he was the last person anyone would expect to do this sort of thing for anybody. Everyone had their own theories that Jacques went along with. Everybody would ask Julian if he had any idea, but he would shake his head then theorize with them. Showing them the notes he saved(Jacques had to admit, he was flattered that Julian saved them).

“Jacques, get over here, I need you to sign for this,” Leticia called over. Jacques sighed and made his way over, signing the dotted line, then taking the package from the courier. He noticed Leticia looking over at the paper, then she hastily walked away.

Taking a look around the corridor to ensure it was empty, Jacques made his way to the closet, taking another look around before placing the box down on the ground. As he stood back up, he jumped, startled by a voice.

“Aha! So it was you,” he turned his head to see none other than Leticia, with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Keep your voice down, will ya?” he hushed, rushing over to her.

“I suspected it for awhile, and then I recognized your handwriting, but here it is, the final piece of evidence,” Jacques was too busy looking around to make sure nobody else was around to pay attention to what she was saying.

“Listen, you can’t tell nobody, alright?”

“I’ll try not to,” and with that, she walked away, despite his hushed protests.

As far as Jacques could tell, she hadn’t told anyone. For the most part, he was about as convincing as before that he had no clue who Julian’s secret admirer was. Of course he would stutter up every time Leticia gave him that knowing look.

Leticia took a glance around the room, making sure Jacques wasn’t anywhere near before calling Julian over. He set his mop aside and made his way over to her. He tugged his sleeve, leading him over to a quieter area.

“Did you need me for something?” Julian asked.

“Sort of. Around four-o'clock, can you check out the corridor where your closet is?”

“Oh, of course, is there any specific reason or-” she cut him off.

“Just do it, alright?” Julian nodded, and with that, she walked away, smiling to herself. Hoping things would go as planned. 

 

Julian looked down at his watch, 3:54, and decided it was a good enough time to check out whatever Leticia wanted him to. He leaned the broom against the wall and made his way to the hallway.

Jacques gently placed the usual down next to the door and stood up. Panic rose in his throat when he heard that all-too-familiar voice.

“Jacques?”

He turned his head to face Julian, who was giving him a questioning look. Fuck.

“So it was you leaving all of the gifts?” Julian motioned.

Jacques knew he couldn’t really deny that, but he might as well try.

“Well, it’s really not what it looks like,” his body stiffened.

“So, it’s not you?” Julian’s voice dripped with disappointment. Jacques relaxed ever so slightly.

“Well, yeah, it is,” he felt his face flush at how wide Julian’s smile was. He was caught off guard when Julian practically tackled him in a hug, but quickly returned it. 

Jacques pulled Julian away just enough to see his sparkling eyes. Tilting Julian’s head up, he leaned down and connected their lips.

The kiss was chaste, and it was obvious that Julian was inexperienced. But it was perfect nonetheless. Julian’s hands gripped onto Jacques’s shirt, and in return Jacques buried the hand that wasn’t holding Julian’s chin in the other’s hair.

Both had no clue how long they had stayed like that, but eventually they broke apart and returned to work, Jacques whispering in his ear how he’d meet up with him later. Nobody had really questioned when the two returned, but Leticia gave them a knowing look before returning to her conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of fics in this tag is depressing and I felt a strong sense of duty to my community
> 
> if you ever write for jacques/Julian lemme know bc I will read it and spend three hours telling you how amazing it is
> 
> if you wanna talk to me my tumblr is peculiar-headphones


End file.
